Freedom comes in expense
by vellymymare
Summary: Francis, Antonio and Gilbert, Three men who forgot freedom. Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, Italian twins who escaped the claws of death by a inch. Hendrick Beilschmidt, a boy who never really knew love. When a uprising begins to reach for what seems almost impossible, freedom, the true weights of the scales are shown and after all, all's fair in love and war. (Part dystopia human!AU)
1. Le petit enfants

_I can't remember what is was like. All those many years ago. When the rain fell and the sun shone. They used to hold meaning, a memory perhaps, us dancing though the snow, like the king's fools. Yet, I don't remember. I remember nothing and recall only what is now._

**~~~|= ® € £ ¡) [] ^^~~~**

Wagons clattered down rocky trails, some pieces of dust scattering into the air. The man at the lead held the reins firm, guiding the onward moving horses. They were skinny and looked almost dead, like soulless beasts. The people not just the ones at the reins but those also locked within the covered carts where like sticks, their ribs showed from starvation, the famine had drove them to this. The people were on their way to a better place they were assured, there was food there. They would be no longer parched and have and abyss stomach. None of them doubted. They were all too starved, just the idea of the luxuries know as food gave them hope. Within the last wagon, two young boys, both alike in the factor of appearance with the slight difference of hair colour, clung onto their grandfather's legs as he rested a trembling hand upon each of their heads. He had hoped, what he now knew was impossible, he should of assumed the amount of guards was suspicious, and now it was too late. He was ready, yet his grandsons were not.

**~~~ ! $ ~~~**

The sound of shouting awoke them. The twins with the amber orbs which were eyes. Neither of them dared ask, as they would within their little home on the neglecting farm, for a few minutes more to rest their eyes. They could read the new found atmosphere. Unlike when they had left it was not full of hope but unsureity and laced with fear. Not even the youngest twin dared speak to his Nonno or Fratello. The sounding was angry, commanding, confident. It was the voice of someone who knew what they were doing. It chilled the bones of their Nonno, So it's began, the Italian man had anticipated this, or something relatively close. The man lifted the twins onto his lap, but unlike usually, it gave no feeling of security. He lent in slightly **1**"I miei ragazzi, I miei nipoti," They both lifted their frail heads to face him desperation evident in his eyes. **2**"Ho bisogno di nascondere." With that he took of his fraying cloak which was wrapped around his shoulders and laid it atop them, **3**"I miei ragazzi, dovete stare in silenzio, ok?" He pushed them off his lap and into the space in between himself, a woman and the wooden restrictions of the cart. The last thing he saw of them was the short nods of two tiny heads as the door was yanked open and he was tugged out of the wagon.

**~~~ ¡^\ (_) -|- ~~~**

A man overlooked the discord of people's changing emotions as they were dragged from the carts, his crimson eyes pierced though the crowd as they jostled and tried to run from the guards. Only to be shot by a bullseye though the head if they managed to leave their grip. He felt at her presence near him and sure enough he was joined by another, a man with blond hair reaching to his shoulders. The newcomer hummed in a somewhat welcome. Without the white haired man's eyes leaving the bedlam he asked "Francis?" his nose twitching.

"Gilbert," the French accented man replied in English "Antonio reports the first two waiting cells are full." While saying the location the French man took on a slightly sarcastic like tone.

"Wait for the other three to be relatively filled" Gilbert said confidently in his strong Germanic accent. "Then we'll start." Francis nodded assured before taking his leave leaving Gilbert in silence once more.

**~~~ (_) |_| |~ $ ~~~**

As the rest of the people were dragged from the cart, resisting or not they all we're taken, Gilbert had travelled to the front of the gates where the five carts stood, the latter still being vacated. As the seemingly last person left Gilbert was accompanied once again by Francis this time also with the Spanish man known by Antonio. They each stepped forward to examine the empty wagons, to find anything of interest. Antonio, having taken the fifth cart to to check let out a gasp. The other two, overhearing, rushed to the entrance as the Spanish man stepped out holding two children, looking to be just out of toddlerhood. "What do we have here then" Francis's tone was not one of surprise **_+1_**"Two petite enfants."

"What should we do then?" Antonio asked, _**_1**_ "With the Ninõs?" Gilbert sighed, trust Antonio which his quick affections. Gilbert looked sadly at Antonio.

"I'm sorry my friend, but they have to go with the others." Antonio shook his head before gripping them tighter

"No,"

"Anton-" Francis started adapting Gilbert's sympathetic gaze.

"I said no, the are children, they have done nothing wrong. They will do, if you give them a chance, but haven't we all. Why can't we give them the life they deserve." Gilbert and Francis both raised eyebrows at Antonio's passionate speech. Francis sighed,

"Fine," He muttered, "But their food is coming out of your rations."

Antonio gave a little smile before carrying the two cowering boys to their bunker while Francis and Gilbert, The latter calling for the wagons to leave, walked back though the inner gates. Where Gilbert had been standing previously a young boy stood, his hair was pulled back under a black hat. Pulled over his shoulders was a coal cape with gold lining. He smiled a little. Finally, there are others here.

_**A/N **_

_**1. My boys, My grandsons**_

_**2. I need you to hide .**_

_**3. My boys, I need you to stay silent, Okay?**_

_**+1. Two little children.**_

_**_1 With the babies?**_

_**Please alert me to any mistakes.**_

_**For further reference: Hendricks is HRE**_

_**Explanations**_

_**World and Politics**_

_**I need to explain a bit now. This is NOT set with in any current or past war, I'm not going to explain much because you will find out more later but there was a massive problem with the government, practically everything collapsed, everything was being run by the military, but a group took over of tremendous power and left the world in pieces, either your poor, your rich or your middle, (Middle class today would be counted as rich with a few very high working class) the rulers found it hard to feed everyone so began to bring down the population, I'm sure you can guess how. There are no actual countries in this, just regions (Which are the countries, so the region of France would be the country France) this is because they are run by one person**_

_**The BTT**_

_**Okay so the BTT in this are apart of a military like group, these how ever are not used to fight regions, they are used to keep**__**the population low, they were all poor class so this was one of the easiest ranks to join, they eventually made their way up.**_

_**Adoption of the Vargas twins.**_

_**This was not against the rules, they are allowed to do this as long, it is not made a habit of though, I have a possible idea of why Antonio was so set on saving them.**_

_**HRE**_

_**In this storyline, HRE is NOT Germany but a twin brother,**_

_**Germany or Ludwig as he will be known, will be with his other brother, who will be one of the other Germanic countries (Not**_ **including Austria) you will find out later why they will not be put as the same person.**

**Okay, I think that's all, feel free to ask if your still confused.**

**Please review if possible or even share with your amigos.**

**Asta La Pasta**

**Vels.**


	2. False securities

_We were lied to, all those lies brought up a storm within us, one that we would have rather stayed a breeze. Wishes are pointless now, the land and sea are at war. Why did we have to speed up the inevitable. We should have accepted the lies and walked away while we could._

**~~~ \/\/ |-| ¥ ~~~**

Dispite the dark atmosphere the twins had already sensed the hope and one of them, was already whining and complaining. When whining is said, we mean yelling and complaining, well what else other then swearing. "Put me down you b******, I'll kick you in th-" the darker haired twin was cut off by a hearty laugh from Antonio. "You b****** don't you f****** laugh at me you b******."

"Such colourful language for a little one." Antonio flashed a big grin, the boisterous twin began to pour. "I'll put you in here, you and your sister so you two can rest, Si?"

"He's not my sorella b******, he's my fratello." Antonio blushed a tomato red

"Why are you blushing b****** you look like a tomato, tomato b******." Antonio laughed again then turned to use his back to open the door to the bunker. It was small, but still cosy, dispite it's metallic grey inner colour, the contents of the bunker brightened it up, the two of the three captains has their belongings scattered around the room excluding Gilbert, the self proclaimed awesome Prussian. there were four beds in total, one for each of the captain's ,or Bad touch trio as known by of their companies, and Hendrick's bed, who of which was one Gilbert's five brothers. Antonio carried the twins to his bed which sheets were creased. He laid them down on it, The grumpy twin giving a a huff along with the word of finally, causing Antonio to smile. "Go to sleep you two, when you wake up you can have a nice meal.

"Pasta?" The shy boy-girl asked.

"Maybe." Antonio said before standing up and walking towards his desk. "Maybe."

**~~~ [) ¡ [) ~~~**

Hendricks felt his eye lids drooping, sure enough exhaustion was creeping over him. He trailed his way back from the outskirts of the camp to the underline cabin where him and his brother and his friends had a place to each rest. As he pushed open the metal door he was met by a smiling Antonio who raised a finger to his lips requesting silence before pointing the standard's bed where the two Italian twins lay in a peaceful dream state. Hendricks blinked twice before creeping as best as a young child could over to Antonio. "Hola Hendricks" the captain beamed whispering and dispite being a child Hendricks wondered how on this earth did the guy get the rank of captain. "Hello Antonio, who are they?" Hendricks replied at the same level of voice Antonio had spoken at.

"Those two? We found them on one of the wagons, I couldn't let them go to that place so I rescued them, according to Gilbert this is why we have to try to stay away from the wagons."

"Do you know their names?"

"Non, not yet."

Francis took another swing of his bottle, yawning slightly from its effects on his emotional state, he was not easily drunken but he had, tonight, had more then usual to drink. He swirled the remaining liquor in its bottle unaware of the presence of one of his best friends and colleagues approving him. "Hey Francy, what's up? Your drinking more then usual," Francis turned to Gilbert with hollow eyes before pointing to the calender which was hung conveniently just to the left of the some what slightly intoxicated man. Gilbert's expression changed from a grin to a sympathetic sorrowful look, even Gilbird stop tweeting and fluttering round the albino's head. "So it's that day then, how unawesome."

"Oui." Francis replied mumbling almost inaudible.

"Francis, I know this day is hard for you but think about it, Jean loved you but she wouldn't want you to do this every year, she would request you to spare a though if possible, but your doing more then that. She was a maytr, but it was for all of us, so keep that in your head, stop drinking, okay?" Gilbert eased the half empty bottle from Francis. The latter of which sighed and placed his heavy head on the table which had a wax like layer over it. "Come in buddy, let's get you back to our awesome bunker so you can sober up, hangovers are so unawesome."

**~~~ |_ ¡ € ~~~**

A uncertainty lay over the Ministry, as always the night had come, but with the night came an insecurity of whether you would live to see them next day or if death would take you as his next victim down into Hades. Claude hurried along the corridors, folders tucked neatly under the crook of his shoulder, unusual panic evident on his face. He had known what was in that drink, he had seen the powder slipped in at the supposed slip of a hand, it made no sense, but it was to late, he could feel the symptoms washing over him, like a wave of muddied water rising up, poison was breaking him down, his body unable to take it. He fell, his research falling onto the floor, classified documents, now able for anyone with in the building to see. His body shook and trembled as his muscles paralysed. He had known people didn't want peace, he didn't know why it was clear they would do anything to stop peace for here he was now. Then his lungs stopped, he was being slowly suffocated, but unable to do anything. A few seconds later his eyes stopped trembling and began to become a transparent grey while with in the shadows a figure, unable to distinguish of gender smirked and swiftly snatched the documents before fleeing the scene. _Detectives, detectives, never mind the murder, there's going to be many more._

**A/N:**

**Aww Prussia is a awesome friend, we're gonna see some more friendship between the BTT. Hehe**

**The swears the most even though he's a child award goes to Romano. Yay!**

**NOTES/EXPLANATIONS**

**Claude**

**Claude is Germania, since my mum is the only one with experience of being in Germany and I had no WiFi or books at time, the only name she could think of is Claude so... Hurrah.**

**Jean**

**Often she is shown as Francis's past lover but I thought it would work best if she was in this, as it was says she was a maytr but it is not revealed, it may be depending on where her dead is considered important or not**

**Other countries**

**other countries WILL appear, on any side, I do plan to introduce some of the other allies soon and bring in Austria for a couple of scenes, I'm debating other countries and what side they will be on. But also on that note**

**Nordics**

**The Nordics will appear in a paragraph in one of the next paragraphs, I want you guys to know that I do love them and character and I really didn't want to do this but they were the only characters I felt that could actually fit the part. You'll see what I mean if I get close to or do finish this.**

**Ships**

**There may or may not be shipping, If so it will more then likely be minor unless I get multiple requests for a bit more then I will probably include a alternate chapter or extra scenes. If the Nordics are included which is more then likely, there will be some SuFin since it practically is Canon and I seriously love that ship.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing hetalia.**

**I was writing the ending while dancing to Big fish, Little fish at a holiday camp while listening Jekyll and Hyde musical's song Alive, it's worth a look at.**

**Asta La Awesome Pasta amazing kittypets (Someone tell me why I'm calling you all house cats?)**

**Vels**


	3. Till we're nothin' but dust

Why did we not stand together, as one, why when all our goals were the same, to learn, to love, to live, for freedom. Freedom of speech, freedom of mind. Why could we not discard our differences and for once just be one, fight as one, stand as one.

It was a surprise to Gilbert, the morning paper, he had always known his uncle to be very suspicious, he didn't believe he could have been so easily killed, but he had. He had chosen to leave quickly since that little child, had started bad mouthing Antonio, someone had to get the morning paper anyway. Being middle class was hard, there wasn't much money but at least there was enough. As Gilbert hurried back he was accompanied by Francis. "The kid?" Gilbert asked while walking briskly

"Oh they're awake?" Francis replied

"Yeah and the darker haired one is cursing at Toni. Francis let out a half laugh,

"Well that's the risk of taking in children"

"Hopefully Hendrick will get along with them,"

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Francis smiled before pushing open the door to see a angry Italian child pulling Antonio's hair.

"It hurts." Antonio wailed

"Shut up you tomato b****** and put me down." the child yelled at him. Where as his twin just looked at Francis and Gilbert before, adorably, tilting his head

"Pasta?" he asked. Francis looked confused

"Mon copain what is going on?"

"I tried to give Feliciano some tomatoes and Romano he- Ow" Antonio squeaked as Romano pulled his hair again, the child now identified as Feliciano started wailing for his brother to stop. Romano seemingly perfectly capable of jumping from Antonio's hands ran to his brother to comfort him. Gilbert muttered to Francis "I think he was doing that on purpose."

"Oui."

**~~~ | € -|- ® € ¥ € [) ~~~**

Francis set Feliciano onto the desk, While Antonio attempted to pull a very irritated Lovino away from his hair. "Enfants," Francis spoke interrupting Antonio's occasional yelps of surprise from the attacks. "Food, Oui?" Feliciano grinned

"Pasta." he waved his tiny hands in the air with enthusiasm. Francis laughed,

"Oui, okay, pasta."

Sunlight pierced though the gaps of the wood cabin which unlike its earlier days took on a appalling appearance and just about the same amount of usage. Dispite the house starting a journey to become decrepit it was inhabited by five men, each one more different from the last. Yet all with a singular goal. Three of the four men currently in what could be classified as walls looked up in surprise as the door, which was nothing more then a chunk of rotten wood was thrown over. "F***," the new man half yelled, his face red from sprinting, his tattered red shirt had additional holes which Tino would have to sow up later. The latter also sighed in realisation of this. "What is it Matthias?" Lukas looked directly at the Dane's face, Matthias passed Lukas the paper as Tino and Emil shifted closer. Lukas's face became bewitched as he read before beginning to pale, "Oh G**." Upon reaching the end Tino and Emil's faces mimicked Lukas's as they let out each a cry of shock.

"Wh't?" Berwald asked speaking in a unknowing but dark tone. Emil passed the paper to Berwald who began to read.

"Did you steal that paper?" Emil asked getting over the shock quickly. Matthias looked sheepish

"Maybe." The two brothers sighed.

"S' wait ah sec'nd, the guy th't w's try'n to get freed'm for 's is de'd?" Berwald muttered close to inaudible.

"Yes." Tino replied being the only one able to hear what the giant said. Berwald hummed in return with a somewhat upset tone.

"Well boys." Matthias had taken to standing on one of the remaining tables which looked like it was straining slightly under his weight. "Looks like it our job now," he grinned before throwing his fist in the air "For freedom!"

"For freedom!"they answered in unison. Berwald nodded.

"For freedom."

_**A/N**_

_**Seriously love those guys, basically they're the beginning if the rebellion. I do have a plan and seriously, they're tired of the Ministry looking down on them (Underline that, hehe).**_

_**NOTES/EXPLANATIONS**_

_**Lukas and Emil,**_

_**If you noticed I did call them brothers and they are brothers in this, well half brothers but yes.**_

**_Sve's accent_**

**_Okay, I know he doesn't miss out all vowels, just some, so I got rid of one's that I feel where likely to be dropped, but I don't know any Swedish people so..._**

_**If I think of anything else I'll just add it here.**_

_**Thanks for reading, please review if you can**_

_**Asta la Pasta Mon heta-copains**_

_**Vels**_


	4. Candlelight

**_A/N: Sorry about this, I need to explain first, this chapter will not include the main camp but focuses on the workers, rebels and authorities. Thanks for sticking with me so far. Also may I just say, do not take Russia for what he is yet. That is all._**

_We rose with voices ringing but they weren't loud enough, not over the thunderstorms of the authority, and now, we're paying the price._

Eduard wiped his brow which was layered with sweat laying down the hammer into the anvil he glanced up, beside him his youngest brother had already collapsed into a heap and was emptying his water canister with a satisfied but exhausted exhale. Toris however was, in a sluggish yet determined manner, dragging himself back to the manor house where he would prepare the evening meal. Eduard knew that, with no doubt, no matter what time her got there his elder brother would be in for a beating for their master. Eduard cringed at both thoughts, their master, Ivan, was not a evil man, just misunderstood, and a follower of society. Society was cruel. Ravis tugged at his trouser leg from the ground, the Eleven year old had always known the cruel world, having their shared mother die of childbirth, also none of them knew their fathers since they were each born to different sires after three instances of tragic assault, himself and Toris had both had been told stories of their fathers, but the stories made them resent the army even more. "Eduard," Ravis whispered, barely audible above the oncoming hunting party, "Ivan's going to drink again today isn't he?" Eduard nodded, pitying his older brother who he knew, as every Wednesday would usher them up to their shared room, smile to them apologetically and then padlock the door from the outside. For the next hour or so Ravis would sit on Eduard's lap, Eduard with his hands clasped over the little boy's ears as he tried to block out the tortured screams penetrating though the walls of the house. Neither of them would attempt to rest for just a blink would bring a flicker of what was happening to Toris. Still Toris went on, protecting them as if he were there covering them from the worst pain in the world.

"Yes, Ravis, Ivan will drink today."

_~~~ N o t ~~~_

BANG,

One shot was fired.

BANG,

A second

BANG

A last. On the floor lay the body of a unidentified man. No one knew who he was, no one cared. They didn't bother picking up the body, they just left it there as food for the magpies, for the scavengers. For the beasts that were unworthy for them to touch. There had been a thin line already drawn, the man had often been scratching at the supplies, trying to feed his 'family', none of them believed him, that he had children to look after, a young boy named Peter he said. They ignored the brunette's pleads and shot him.

The village had heard the gunshots, they always did, always could. A sick boy on a makeshift strawberry could hear them just as well. He went into a frenzy of coughing, calling for his Papa, no one answered. He should be been back by now. This stimulated a fear even the boy could feel though the bitter bones of his ails, he was trying to, the best he could, control his breathing, but that just seemed to speed it up even more. Then that feeling, the one you seem to get when someone's mortal soul is destroyed. He wailed in fear, in pain of losing. Then the door gave a click and opened.

"Yao,"

A furious voice broke the silence. The cook raised his head from concentrating on the wok to the angry looking guard. "Tell your brother to stop looking for you." The guard dropped the bundle he was holding onto the floor and stormed out. The bundle, now evident with black hair fastened himself to Yao's shin and began to cry, burying his face into the tattered cloth. Yao looked sympathetically at the little child and bent down to scoop him up into his arms. "Kiku," Yao whispered, not looking directly at his brother. "You need to stop this."

"But the house is scary without you there" Kiku began to wail again clutching Yao's shirt.

"I know it is, but I'll always be back soon." Yao absently smoothed Kiku's hair "I know."

_**A/N: I'm so sorry about making them all ooc, especially Kiku, I could just imagine him more like that though. This was in a way a filler chapter but it gives an idea of how other characters live. Kiku is slightly older then the twins, so about four, as I said Latvia is about eleven.**_

_**PETER**_

_**Peter is Sealand, his Papa was not England, England is yet to appear, his Papa was some random person who has no actual relevance.**_

_**I'll try and update soon**_

_**Vels**_


End file.
